Juegos del Destino
by Li O'Shea
Summary: Los cambios vienen acompañados de sorpresas y eso es lo que le sucedió a Isabella. Luego de la muerte de sus padres en un accidente automovilístico, encuentra una nueva luz en un pequeño niño abandonado entre la basura. ExB Humanos.
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER:** _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

_**Historia corregida por Laura Segura, beta del grupo FFAD.**_

_ groups/FFAddiction/_

* * *

**Prólogo**

Era una noche oscura y fría en el momento en que te encontré. Caminaba sin rumbo, no tenía a donde ir. Mis padres, tus abuelos, habían comenzado un viaje sin final. No concebía la vida sin ellos, la perspectiva de ella era dolorosa, vacía.

Los pensamientos que me mantenían caminando, viviendo, eran la mejor forma de morir...

Cuando te escuché, el llanto de un niño, giré hacia los escombros que abundaban entre las calles sin salida. Los botes se encontraban repletos de basura podrida, el olor era insoportable, las ratas corrían entre estos y tan solo se les percibía por el brillo de sus ojos.

Tú estabas entre unas cajas de cartón, envuelto en mantas manchadas con sangre. Tu carita no se percibía entre todos los pliegues, tus manitas buscaban la salida y el llanto que emitías clamaba por ayuda. Los animales asediaban tu muerte, esperando pacientemente a tu lado. El pánico me impidió gritar, te recogí y te mantuve por primera vez entre mis brazos. No pensé que todo fuese a cambiar, en las consecuencias de sostenerte en mis brazos, no pensé en cómo te iba a mantener, ni siquiera en tus padres biológicos, no pude pensar nada más que en el calor que irradiabas y la paz que transmitías.

En calmar tu llanto, sentirte cerca. Porque en ese momento, tú me necesitabas tanto como yo a ti.

Te coloqué de nuevo en tu "cuna" y lloraste desconsolado, te acompañé con las lágrimas mientras quitaba la chaqueta de mis hombros. La sábana quedó como un montón de tela al quedarse sin ti. Te envolví entre la chaqueta y te sostuve de nuevo en mis brazos, dejaste de llorar y tomaste mi mano con la tuya. Tus ojos se abrieron, mirando fijamente mi rostro. Sabía que no podías verme, pero yo sí te veía a ti: un pequeño de ojos violetas.

En ese momento comprendí que jamás te podrían alejar de mí.

* * *

Agradecimientos a mi Beta, por la insoportable tarea de ser tu betada ;)


	2. Capítulo 1

**DISCLAIMER:** _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

_**Historia corregida por Laura Segura, beta del grupo FFAD.**_

**(www). (facebook). ( c o m) /groups/FFAddiction/**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Si en la vida existiera un método para guardar la mala suerte en una botella de plástico y venderla, yo en este momento sería la persona más rica del mundo. Si bien no me catalogaba entre los afortunados, tampoco en los desgraciados, pero después de este día sin duda lo estaría analizando profundamente. Todo había comenzado desde muy temprano, a la hora de irme a la escuela.

_7:50 am, 22 de junio del año en curso._

_La alarma anunció el inicio de un nuevo día. Como era costumbre de Bella, cada noche revisaba que todo estuviese en orden, habito que desde muy pequeña su padre le había inculcado. Antes de irse a la cama, su rutina consistía en ir al baño y cepillarse los dientes minuciosamente, revisaba su rostro en búsqueda de anomalías, pero siempre el reflejo le mostraba su pulcra piel pálida como el papel, las mejillas manchadas de rosa claro, sus labios rojos carmín llenos de vida, la mata de cabello color chocolate que hacia juego con sus expresivos ojos los cuales le habían metido en un sinfín de problemas. Nunca se anunciaron cambios._

_Después, caminaba los veinte pasos que le llevaban hasta su habitación, sobre su hombro deseaba las buenas noches a sus padres y cerraba con un quedo clic la puerta de madera. Ojeaba su habitación, pero todo siempre estaba en su lugar. La antigua mecedora de madera en la esquina derecha, junto a la ventana donde ondeaban las cortinas color purpura claro con detalles florales, descansaba soportando sobre su peso los gruesos volúmenes de literatura. Su escritorio de roble frente a su cama individual, que hacia juego con las cortinas ya que eran de un tono más fuerte, sostenía un ordenador de última generación que su padre le había obsequiado por último cumpleaños. Sobre la cama se encontraba el atrapa sueños que su amigo le había obsequiado a los ocho años, día en el que partió a otro estado. A ambos lados se encontraba un par de burós donde, sobre el derecho, se encontraba el viejo despertador que su madre le había comprado al cumplir seis años y acudir a la escuela primaria. Se dirigía lentamente a su reloj de orejas como Mickey Mouse y revisaba la alarma:_

_6:50 am marcaba la manecilla color plata. Activaba con un clic y recorría las mantas._

_Todo había sido igual desde que acudiera a la primaria. Su vida era pacífica, sin cambios. Nada que la perturbara, nada que cambiase. Solo el tiempo anuncia su paso con el marchitar de los objetos, de las personas._

_Los rayos solares se colaban por los pliegues de las cortinas, iluminaban todo lo que a su paso tocasen. Bella se removió entre las mantas, se cubrió el rostro con la mullida almohada impidiendo que la luz le molestase._

_La noche la había pasado estudiando para la prueba final de su materia favorita. Deseaba obtener la más alta nota y orgullosa mostrarles sus resultados a sus padres._

_Charlie, su padre, era un hombre muy exigente con ella, deseaba que fuera la mejor y desde siempre le inculcaba buenos modales. Era un hombre muy riguroso pero que en el fondo la amaba más que a su propia vida._

_Por esas mismas razones, Bella olvidó activar la alarma y esta, por vez primera después de 14 años, no había sonado._

¡Maldición!

Miré de nuevo la alarma, 7:53 am marcaba la manecilla color plata. Deseaba que con frotar mis ojos se borrara y regresase una hora. Pero no, después de tres frotadas seguía anunciando el mismo número.

_¡Corre!_, pensé en lo más profundo de mi mente. ¡Todavía seguía perdiendo más el tiempo! Tenía 15 minutos para llegar y que la profesora me diese permiso de entrar y presentar el examen.

Con un brinco, salí de la cama y avancé hacia mi armario. Justo este tenía que ser el día que no preparé mis cosas, maldije de nuevo. Me coloqué mis pantalones, camisa y suéter a la velocidad de la luz, aunque tropecé varias veces en el intento. Tomé la mochila y zapatos en cada mano y corrí rumbo a la salida.

Silencio, era lo único que abundaba en la casa. Por lo visto mis padres ya habían salido. Me coloqué los zapatos y la mochila. Ya no había tiempo para desayunar y mi estómago gruñó ante tal anuncio.

Corrí hacia la universidad, la camioneta había dado su último soplo dos días antes. Avancé sin mirar a los lados, arrollé a un perro y un gato que peleaban fuera de una casa. Los niños que caminaban tranquilamente hacia la primaria me miraban sorprendidos y algunos sonreían. Las madres murmuraban groserías, al rozarles con alguna parte de mi anatomía.

El grisáceo edificio me anunció que ya estaba cerca y forcé mis músculos a avanzar más rápido. Supe desde el comienzo que perdería a mi amado adipocito al no desayunar, pero debido a esto no podía salvarlo, sacrificando la materia.

Crucé rápidamente el patio de entrada y tropecé con varios alumnos quienes me mandaron maldiciones o saludaron a mi madre.

Busqué las escaleras que me llevasen al segundo piso, las subí de dos en dos sintiendo mis músculos estirarse, el dolor martillaba en mis sienes y los músculos de mis piernas apenas si lograban obtener la energía para poder moverse.

Por fin llegué al segundo piso, corrí hacia el final y la puerta 204 ya estaba cerrada.

El pánico recorrió mi garganta, el corazón martillaba dentro. Respiré profundamente y rocé la puerta con mis nudillos.

Nada. Seguí intentando repetidamente hasta que escuché el tap, tap de unos tacones.

La puerta se entre abrió y la cara de la profesora Wes me dijo lo molesta que se encontraba. Tragué en seco y ella me miró.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Swan —saludo ácidamente.

Hice una mueca ante el miedo que seguro se reflejaba en mi rostro. La profesora apretaba la mandíbula y por un momento vi el reflejo de la compasión en sus ojos color miel. Giró su cabeza hacia la sala y recorrió los rostros mortificados de mis compañeros.

—Atención —les llamó con un susurro que se escuchó en cada rincón. Ellos alzaron la vista, pero jamás entablaron contacto con los de la profesora Wes. Al obtener su atención, se aclaró la garganta y habló—: Bien, aquí la señorita Swan —Me señaló con una inclinación de cabeza—, desea ingresar al aula, pero todos sabemos las reglas. —Mis compañeros asintieron miedosos ante la dulzura de su voz. Me miraban con compasión y pánico, pero sobre todo pánico—. Están de acuerdo con que ella ingrese, no deseo que al dejarla presentar el examen se creen mal entendidos sobre preferencias a mis alumnos, las cuales no  
existen.

Todos asintieron dándole la razón, nadie en su sano juicio diría lo contrario. Nadie que fuese su alumno.

—Pues bien —continuó—, creo que todo es cuestión de votos. Levanten la mano quienes estén de acuerdo con dejar pasar a su compañera —pidió a todos, mirando a cada uno. Mis compañeros tragaron y la mayoría la alzó—. Bien. —Los ojos de la profesora recorrieron el lugar. Tras el resultado, se apartó de la puerta y me indicó que pasara. Aliviada, avancé hacia la banca más cercana y dejé mis cosas. La profesora colocó una hoja en blanco y señalando el pizarrón me dijo—: Swan, el examen está en la pizarra, contéstalo y al terminar me lo entregas. —La profesora avanzó hacia su escritorio y tomó asiento, sus piernas se cruzaron y miró hacia la ventana.

Volteé a la pizarra y una sola pregunta estaba escrita allí.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, entregaba la hoja a la profesora Wes. La mayoría había dejado el salón, volteé para ver quiénes seguían en el intento, pero nadie a excepción de mí seguía.

La profesora Wes siguió mi recorrido y sonrió. En su rostro ya no se veía la molestia o maldad. Solo ternura y compasión. La fachada de maestra malvada ya había llegado a su fin y frente a mí solo estaba la señorita Esme. Mi amiga.

—Bella, ¿qué sucedió? —preguntó amablemente y con una nota de diversión.

Suspiré ante el recuerdo de mi estupenda mañana.

—Nada, solo que olvidé activar la alarma —contesté, molesta al saber de mi estupidez.

Esme sonrió y su risa inundó el salón.

—Y justo el día de mi examen, Bella. —Se carcajeó.

No tuve otra cosa más que sonreír, ya que mirándolo desde retrospectiva, era demasiado gracioso. Y no me quedaba de otra.

—Sí —corroboré.

—Pues espero que estuvieses bien, ya que sabes que yo no tengo preferencias. —Me miró esperando que corroborara lo anterior, asentí y ella sonrió—. Bien, me alegro.

Con un "hasta luego", salí del salón y me dirigí a la siguiente clase.

Pensaba en la pregunta de la profesora Wes mientras me dirigía hacia análisis de personajes, cuando recordé el trabajo que debía entregar. El grito que salió por mi garganta llamó la atención de varios alumnos que miraron extrañados. Sin tomarles la mínima atención, corrí hacia la salida. El viento frío recorrió mi cara y me hizo estremecer, pero aun con ello comencé de nuevo la carrera hacia mi casa. El perro y el gato aun seguían jugueteando en el jardín, las escasas personas me miraban y se apartaban de mi camino. El aliento me salía entrecortado y sentía mi estómago vacío. Llegando a mi casa, busqué entre mi bolsa las llaves, pero no había nada. Corrí hacia el patio trasero y miré la ventana de mi cuarto.

_No está muy alta_, pensé.

Arriesgándome, escalé el árbol de limones, avancé lentamente hacia la rama que tocaba mi ventana, me repetí varias veces el no mirar hacia abajo. Forzando, traté de abrirla pero no respondía. Miré la hora y supe que no había otra opción.

El dolor recorrió mi brazo, punzadas hacían que las lágrimas recorrieran mis mejillas, pero con todo ello seguía corriendo rumbo a la escuela.

Llegué a la oficina del profesor Whitlock y éste se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio, una taza enorme de café rozaba sus labios.

—Buenos días, señor Whitlock —saludé, el aliento me faltaba y sentía el sudor seco en mi rostro.

El profesor me miré y dejé tranquilo la enorme taza.

— ¿En qué le puedo ayudar, señorita Swan? —me preguntó. Yo avancé hacia él y extendí mi mano con el sobre color amarillo hacia él. Éste lo miró y sonrió—. Oh, ya veo. —Alargé la mano y sostuvo entre sus dedos el sobre. Abrió la pestaña y echó una miradita por el hueco—. Bien, bien...De acuerdo. Hasta luego, señorita Swan —me despidió, sacando las hojas blancas del sobre y llevándose su enorme taza a la boca.

El clic sordo de la puerta al cerrarse concordó con el punzar de mi mano. Miré hacia abajo y la visión de un líquido rojo recorriendo mis dedos me quitó el aliento. Sangre, el olor me inundó el sentido y la queja de mi estómago vacío no se hizo esperar. Respiré profundamente, pero tuvo el efecto contrario al que yo deseaba, se me revolvió de nuevo el estómago y una oleada de asco recorrió mi esófago. Con la otra mano, tapé mi conducto gustativo y corrí en dirección a la enfermería. Mis piernas pesaban como dos bloques de cemento debido a la fatiga que les había forzado, además de hacerlo sin combustible. Pobres de mis células, lo siento, pequeñas.

Los pasillos estaban en silencio, el choque de mis converse hacía eco con las paredes, parecía que no había un alma a mi alrededor por lo que aceleré el paso. Al llegar al lugar del servicio médico, un letrero de tamaño carta sobresalía del montón de papelitos de colores que adornaban la puerta con ventanita: CERRADO. Las letras sobresalían de color negro en contraste con el amarillo de la hoja, el amarillo chillón que te deja ciego por varios días, aquel que con el pasar te dice: ¡Hey! No me mires.

El dolor seguía latente, punzaba constantemente y sentía que cada segundo aumentaba.

Resignada, me coloqué a un lado y me dejé caer. No tenía otro lugar al cual acudir, el hospital se encontraba al centro, lejos, muy lejos. Cerré los ojos y traté de pensar en algo que requiriese de mi atención. Nada, nada lograba mantenerme concentrada, mi atención brincaba entre personajes de libros, ideas que jamás saldrían de lo recóndito de mi mente, mi madre hablándome de la tía Carmen, nada que me lograse interesar.

—Hola, ¿te puedo ayudar? —la voz de una mujer joven me llegó al tiempo del efluvio de rosas.

Forcé mis párpados a abrirse, una mujer con cabello del color de la arena me miraba sonriente. Llevaba un uniforme color blanco, sus labios eran del color de las buganvilias y sus ojos se marcaban con el azul del cielo_._ Sus manos sacaron un manojo de llaves que tintinearon al chocar entre ellas y al colocar la correcta se abrió la puerta. Quitó de un jalón el letrero y me  
miró de nuevo.

—Adelante.

Me levanté como pude y el calor del lugar me calentó las mejillas. Dejó sus llaves en el escritorio que se encontraba justo después de la puerta, junto con una báscula color blanco. Frente a mí se encontraba una camilla con sábanas color rosa y motivos de muchos colores. Una cortina, o como se llame la cosa que parece un acordeón de tela, descansaba plegado a la pared, frente a los pies de la camilla.

La mujer tomó asiento cómodamente y giró su silla hacia un lado, abrió un cajón del escritorio y sacó una tabla con hojas. Colocó sus gafas sobre su pequeña naricilla y tomó una paleta de caramelo a medio comer de un lado de su mano. La saboreó y solo logré arrugar la nariz.

—Muy bien, hermosa. Dime, ¿qué te sucede? —Se sacó la paleta mientras se dirigía a mí, pero con los ojos fijos en los papeles de la tablita. Relamió sus labios y levantó fugazmente su mirada hacia mí. La paleta volvió a su boca.

—Mi mano. —Ella levantó rápidamente su mirada y la posó en mi mano. Frunció el ceño y volvió a prestar atención a sus papeles—. Me duele, creo que me la he lastimado con la ventana, estaba tratando de abrirla pero no cedía y entonces yo... decidí que con un... golpe, este...

La mujer parecía que estaba muy concentrada y me sentí culpable al distraerla, pero cada vez dolía aun más. Suspirando, decidió prestar un poco de su atención.

—Preciosa, no veo nada malo en tu mano. Tal vez la golpeaste y se hizo un moretón —me dijo, a la vez que su golosina formaba una enorme bola en su mejilla al hablar, me miraba fastidiada y su sonrisa "amable" me expresaba que no fuera exagerada—. Ya pasará —aseguró, asintiendo mientras lo decía y frunciendo el gesto.

Al comprender lo que me indicaba, miré hacia donde ella miraba primero y mi mano sana descansaba sobre el respaldo de la silla que se situaba al frente. Agarrándola fuertemente, debido al dolor, los nudillos se mostraban blancos en contraste con lo demás rosado. La otra, estaba descansando detrás del mismo respaldo, frente a mi estómago.

Abrí la boca para aclarar el punto, pero el rugido de un hombre me llegó al momento que la brisa fría del pasillo se colara al abrirse la puerta.

— ¡He vuelto! —anunció—. Camile, espero que todo se encuentre normal —rugía en vez de hablar, el hombretón de bigote rojizo. Dio un portazo y la mujer se levantó como si le quemara el trasero. Se retiró una milésima de centímetro al pasar a su lado el señor de bata blanca, restregando sus senos con él. Se sonrojó y se hizo la inocente.

Al olvidarse de mí, decidí que el dolor no era tan fuerte como para presenciar obscenidades. Separé uno a uno mis dedos del respaldo, pero el punzar de la otra mano era cada vez más fuerte. Gemí y un sudor recorrió mi espalda. Ceñí mis dientes sobre el labio.

—Hola —me gritó el doctor y yo lo miré.

Él estaba cómodamente en la silla, la mujer sentada en la camilla con la falda replegada sobre sus muslos y girando la zapatilla. Su sonrisa se esfumó al observar el dolor en mi rostro, se levantó y su mano adornada con un anillo color dorado tomó la mía. La extendió para observarla libremente. Me encogí al verle estirar la otra para tocar, cerré los ojos esperando el pinchazo, pero no sentí nada.

—Parece que te peleaste con vidrios —susurró el doctor, ya no se escuchaban gritos, más bien una voz fuerte pero moderada. Se apartó del escritorio y me hizo sentar sobre la silla de la que antes me aferraba. Se hincó frente a mí.

—Camile, trae lo necesario.

La mujer se levantó rápidamente y llevó consigo el instrumental con el que me librara de los diminutos pedazos de cristal que rodeaban toda mi mano.

(….)

— ¡Llegué! —grité nada más entrar por la puerta de metal.

En la mañana había procurado dejarla sin llave para no volver a romper vidrios. Era doloroso, eso de quitarlos al encarnarse en la piel.

La luz de la sala era tenue, apenas un círculo en el suelo de madera, formado por la luz al entrar por la ventana de la puerta. Mis padres debían estar en su habitación, como siempre.

Tiré la mochila al lado del fregadero y lavé mi mano, lo cual costó al no poder utilizar la otra para frotar y aclarar. Seguí directo a la nevera, saqué la cena tibia y serví.

Esperé pacientemente los pasos de mi madre al bajar a acompañarme a cenar, pero el silencio total de la casa fue lo único que me recibió. Lo relacioné con el duro camino que habría sido viajar a casa de la tía Carmen y cuidarla durante el día. Mi madre había tomado muy en serio eso de cuidarla durante su estancia en el hospital y prometer seguir su tarea en casa hasta que mostrase mejoría. A tal extremo de ir todos los días, varias veces al día.

Al terminar, subí a mi habitación, dejé las cosas en la cama y bajé de nuevo para tomar algo que sirviese de protector contra el frío que se colaba por el cristal roto. Encontré un cartón viejo y ruñido que cubría en parte el hueco, tapicé con cinta y me sentí satisfecha al caldearse la habitación.

Mi madre seguía sin dar luces de vida, por lo que decidí ir averiguar la razón. Tal vez un masaje de pies le vendría de maravilla, yo necesitaba uno. Toqué y esperé su suave voz de "adelante", que no llegó. Abrí, la habitación estaba con luces tenues de las lámparas de la cómoda, pero no había rastro de mis padres.

Bajé de nuevo a la cocina y miré si había una nota… nada.

Seguí buscando por la casa, sin encontrar nada en las encimeras, opté por el suelo, hasta dar con el pedazo de papel que se había escabullido debajo de la nevera:

_ Tía Carmen tuvo complicaciones, no nos esperes. _

Realicé varias llamadas a sus celulares, la contestadora saltaba y me di por vencida cuando me rebotó las llamadas. Preocupada, me fui acostar sin saber adónde comunicarme.

Si mi tía se encontraba mal, no estaría nadie en casa, por lo que era una pérdida de tiempo llamar. Recordé las veces que mi padre insistía en colocar los números de los Denali, pero siempre fui tan perezosa.

Mi mano comenzaba a punzar de nuevo, y los pinchazos aumentaban de ritmo, tomé los analgésicos y el sueño fue venciendo mi determinación a esperar noticias.

* * *

Agradecimientos a mi Beta, por la insoportable tarea de ser tu betada ;)

Gracias por sus comentarios. Son tan preciosos.

Tal ves no sea lo que ustedes esperen de este capítulo, ni tampoco lo que viene, o tal ves de la historia misma... pero lo que yo espero es no defraudarlas y disfruten con lo que ya esta "maquinado" y sólo falta darle forma.

En relación a la actualización, no lo sé.. Procuraré hacerlo una vez por semana.

Saludos, besos y muchos mordiscos de agradecimiento.


	3. Señales, disculpas y un aviso Pequeño

Buena noche de Domingo, casi lunes.

(MEX)

Vengo a comunicarles mis sinceras disculpas por no actualizar y ser tan mala persona. Pero por el momento no puedo actualizar nada, una porque no cuento con mucho tiempo para escribir y segunda... No tengo, no cuento con la inspiración. Si se le puede llamar así.

¿Cómo explicarme?

Sé que vienen (sucederá) pero no puedo escribirlo, es algo demasiado fastidioso. Mi beta es tan buena niña que me escucha (lee) y da consejos.

La pobre soporta tanto conmigo que la compadezco ;)

Las actualizaciones no se cuando las vuelva hacer, tengo muchas cosas que quiero hacer para esta historia, y les contaré, me dio mucho "miedo" al comienzo. Las expectativas para cualquier cosa que escriba son bajas y el recibimiento con sus comentarios fue demasiado bueno y me alegre mucho, mas sigo con miedo de no contar con el ancho...

Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, muchas gracias.

Besos y muchos abrazos.

PD. Disculpa por subir algo que no es un capítulo.


	4. Capítulo 2

**DISCLAIMER: **_Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. _

_HISTORIA BETEADA POR LAURA SEGURA Beta de FFAD._

_[En mi perfil encontrarán el link del grupo]_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

_**"El dolor es tan solo una forma de supervivencia."**_

**BELLA'S POV**

— ¿Bella? Bella, ¿qué te sucede? —La profesora Wes avanzaba por el empedrado camino que llevaba al jardín trasero del edificio. Sus altos tacones se tambaleaban debido al peso y el irregular suelo que pisaba. Con cuidado y decidida daba un paso tras otro, directo al lugar donde me refugiaba.

La brisa levantó las hojas que caían de los arboles, fría y húmeda por las lluvias que se desplomaban durante el día.

Sentí frío, pero no logré levantarme.

La deslumbrante luz de un rayo anunció el proceder de un trueno. Me encogí ante el sonido retumbante, mis manos se apretaron aun más fuerte alrededor de mis piernas, mis mejillas bañadas en sal goteaban y la humedad se esparcía en mis rodillas.

La profesora seguía gritando mi nombre, sobre el sonido de los truenos y la lluvia que comenzó a caer, mas no escuchaba.

Quería gritar, sin embargo no encontraba mi voz. Quería que el dolor se fuera, que ya no tuviera nada dentro de mí. Que los recuerdos que recorrían mi mente se esfumaran como la vida misma.

Quería morir...

(…)

La luz del amanecer se abrió paso por las rendijas que formaban la cinta y los cartones de papel que sellaban el marco de la ventana. Enderecé mi cuerpo que yacía tirado sobre el edredón, por un momento el mundo giró a mí alrededor para dar paso a un momento de sopor en el cuerpo.

Me obligué a levantar mis miembros, la sucesión de acontecimientos pasaron rápidamente, dándole razón de ser al nerviosismo que acudía en mi pecho, la ansiedad y preocupación.

Tomé el celular justo en el momento en que una llamada entró, lanzando vibraciones en mis manos.

—_Bella, Bella... —_La voz de mi tía resonó por el altavoz, el pánico recorrió mi ser, algo no andaba bien.

—Soy yo, Bella. Dime qué sucede —hablé tranquilamente, tratando de calmar su estado.

La agitación se percibía en su respiración. Mi estómago se volvió un nudo, mientras mi corazón latía rápidamente. Podía sentir su pánico, pero me obligué a respirar esperando que ella recuperara el aliento.

—_Carmen, pásame el móvil —_demandó una voz gruesa, haciendo ruidos al pasar del viento y el susurro de ropas—. _¿Hija?_ —dijo Eleazar, el esposo de mi tía—. _Disculpa la agitación de tu tía, ya sabes el estado de su salud inestable. —_Asentí, respirando profundamente, tal parecía que no era nada más que un momento social—. _Quiero que tomes asiento y me escuches tranquilamente... —_El sollozo de fondo y las palabras dichas renovaron la fuerza de mi preocupación—. _No tengo experiencia en estos casos, pero sinceramente no creo que alguien esté aun preparado._ —Su respiración se agitó por un momento y el soplar de su aliento resonó por el altavoz—. _Allí vamos... —_Creí escuchar—. _Tus padres han sufrido un accidente. —_Su voz fue bajando de volumen al terminar la frase, no sabría decir si fue a causa del poder de esas palabras, ni realmente qué sucedió con él.

Solo sabría contarles cómo ese hecho modificó mi vida.

(…)

_*Narrador*_

El camino se hizo trabajoso al caer la lluvia. Los zapatos de un tacón alto se atoraban entre las hendiduras que se formaban en las uniones de las piedras. La profesora trastabilló y gimió de dolor, pero ni aun sintiendo el pie doblarse se detuvo, la mirada la tenía trabada en el lugar oscuro y difuminado que estaba al frente, era como un sendero dificultoso en una pesadilla al querer escapar de un lugar, mas en éste lo que deseaba era llegar a él.

La figura oculta en la cortina de agua se revolvió ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas. El dolor en su pecho, como un jalón de entrañas, subió hacia la garganta. El nudo se intensificó al mirar el desolado ambiente, la tristeza que logró divisar en ese cuerpo desvaído entre la lluvia, oculto entre las sombras, sin un signo de vida. Tal parecía que el cielo se había confabulado con la desgracia que experimentaba esa pobre chica que ella tanto apreciaba. No por lo bueno de sus notas, ni las asediadas e ingeniosas preguntas que le hacía en todo momento que tenía oportunidad de hacerlo. Era más de aquello, era más que el simple hecho de que fuese el reflejo de su pequeña Emma, era el simple hecho de ser quien era.

Adoraba a Bella, y desde el principio supo que ella sería una mujer grande y brillante. Pero ahora, al verla tan desolada a causa de la partida de sus padres, todas aquellas visiones de la mujer fuerte eran eso, simples visiones.

La nube de recuerdos se difuminó al resonar de un trueno, el camino a su objetivo era corto, tan solo unos cuantos pasos. Gritó su nombre una, dos y tres veces, procurando llamar su atención... no funcionó.

Al llegar a su lado, los sollozos se escuchaban impedidos, mas el significado que emitían era el mismo. Se le rompió el corazón, si eso era posible.

El vaivén de sus hombros era desigual y aumentaban conforme ella se acercaba a la persona que ella quería ayudar. Alargó un brazo y acarició uno de ellos, tratando de calmarla.

Tampoco funcionó.

—Bell —susurró a su lado, tomando su cuerpo delgado entre sus brazos. La sujeción fue aumentando de nivel al sentirla temblar y llorar, el grito desolado de su voz le impidió continuar—. Por favor, Bell, escucha —le exigió, gritando en su oído. Las manos no paraban de acariciar, alisar y acercarla a su lado. Quería eliminar su dolor—. Todo estará bien...

Las palabras tan solo fueron un simple susurro que la tormenta se llevó entre sus agudos y enérgicos soplidos del viento. Fue una oración que, con fervor, ambas deseaban que fuera real.

(…)

Las sombras que abarcaban las desoladas calles ocultaban los secretos jamás pensados. Su andar era desigual, aun cuando el suelo se encontraba impensablemente regular para ser una calle de bajos niveles.

Las miradas ocultas entre esas recelosas sombras le miraban acechando, analizando cuando sería el mejor momento de atacar. Ella, sin embargo, no miraba, no escuchaba, no sentía... Cosa que esas miradas no sabían, porque nada en esas calles se podía saber. Eran demasiados sucesos, tantos pasos que aquellas calles habían visto pasar. Tantas historias, tantas personas que ni aunque estuviesen escritas a tinta china se podrían llegar a descifrar.

Bella avanzaba ajena a todo ello. Sus pies se movían de forma autómata, sin rumbo fijo. Poco a poco el sol fue perdiéndose entre los altos edificios de color grisáceo y destartalado por el tiempo.

Miró sin mirar el cielo. Pasó saliva y humedeció sus resecos labios.

Recordar ahora no era factible, lo factible era pensar. Idear alguna forma de acabar con ese dolor que consumía su cuerpo y alma.

El andar de una rata llamó su atención, avanzó rápidamente entre los escombros formados en una pila en la esquina del edificio. Continuaba con un callejón oscuro y poco iluminado por las lámparas de la avenida.

Avanzó sin pensar.

El sonido de un claxon le llegó a lo lejos, cerca, lejos... todo al mismo tiempo. Sus manos se elevaron para cubrir su cabeza, las piernas le fallaron y cayó.

(…)

— ¿Bella? —escuchó en su mente, identificó la voz como la de su profesora-amiga. Sonrió al recordar—. Bell, despierta, pequeña.

Sintió la caricia en su antebrazo, cerca de sus dedos.

Abriendo los ojos, enfocó el rostro angelical de Esme, su rostro era hermoso. La suave mata de cabello rojizo fue lo primero que observó. Estaba un poco desarreglado y sus ojos verdes no eran como ella los recordaba, estos eran unos ojos preocupados.

Su ceño se frunció y una imperceptible arruguilla se formó en su frente.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —le habló en un susurro, tratando de no alterarla.

Bella miró a su alrededor tratando de identificar que iba mal. Giró la cabeza a los lados, una maquina de sonidos pitantes le llamó la atención.

_Pit-pit-pit_, escuchó.

Las ondas desfilaban en la pantalla, los números parpadeaban y el sonido se emitía al momento de éstos.

— ¿Llamo al doctor? —preguntó Esme. La miraba pálida y con unas enorme ojeras. El color de sus mejillas era de un tono más fuerte que su rostro, por lo menos mejoraba.

— ¿Qué hago aquí? —graznó Bella. Aclaró la garganta, la sentía seca y el sonido que emitió no le gustó para nada.

La profesora la miró preocupada sin saber qué decir.

Después de tomarla en brazos en aquella tormenta, la chica había perdido toda fuerza. Quedó deshecha entre sus brazos y ella tuvo que llamar a urgencias, Carlisle, su esposo, era la única persona que podía ayudarlas.

La llamada tardó y fue desviada por la operación que en ese momento practicaba su esposo, por lo que la espera se alargó.

Con un enorme esfuerzo, se arrastró con Bella en brazos hacia el rincón más próximo. Le había despejado el rostro del cabello húmedo y secado las lágrimas mezcladas con agua. Era tan hermosa, tanto como su pequeña Emma.

—Esme, ¿por qué estoy aquí? —le llamó de nuevo Bella, no podía recordarle. Era demasiado pronto.

La llamada a la puerta interrumpió cualquier respuesta de la profesora y Bella miró hacia el frente. Sus tíos aparecieron por el umbral de la puerta, iban tomados de la mano y con la mirada perdida.

El dolor de ese recuerdo aumentó de forma brutal el pitido, que ella no logró escuchar por el retumbar de su sangre.

Sus padres.

Trató de enderezarse, su ropa aun estaba en su lugar. Tan solo un cable descansaba en su brazo, el que la mantenía conectada al ruidoso aparato.

Esme trató de detenerla, pero nada podría hacerlo. Bella quería ir inmediatamente con ellos. Nada importaba más que verlos con sus ojos, bien. Esme comprendió la desesperación reflejada en su rostro, y ayudó con su experta experiencia a la chica. Al verse liberada, corrió. Sus tíos gritaron a su espalda, pero ella no podía, no deseaba parar.

_¿Es que no lo entienden?, _se preguntó.

Esme le dio alcance y la tomó del brazo.

—Tranquila, no es por aquí —le habló de cerca, segura y a la vez tranquila.

Bella se detuvo y la siguió a donde la dirigía. Los pasillos estaban desolados, eran de color blanco a causa de las luces y paredes. Nada allí tenía color.

Se detuvieron en una puerta con un número apenas perceptible.

Bella respiró profundamente, sin ser consciente de la retención de aire que mantenía.

La puerta se abrió antes de que ella alargara la mano, y por esta salió un hombre vestido con bata. Miró significativamente a Esme. Bella quería abrirse paso entre ellos, pero la mano del hombre la retuvo.

—Espera —dijo, apretando su brazo.

—Tengo que entrar. Ellos... mis padres están... me dijeron —tartamudeó entre lágrimas—. Por favor...

—Bella, mírame —le pidió amablemente, ella lo miró a los ojos. Unos ojos color miel, amables, tranquilos y...—. ¡Espera! —gritó el doctor Carlisle al zafársele la chica. La observó entrar a la habitación, y su esposa se abrazó fuertemente a él.

Bella entró rápidamente, la habitación era espaciosa. Dos camillas seguidas se encontraban ocupadas por los cuerpos de sus padres. Suspiró aliviada al mirarlos. Estaban conectados a numerosos cables y aparatos, su madre tenía el rostro en dirección al cuerpo de su padre, y él miraba al techo. Se acercó lentamente al centro, entre la abertura que formaban las camillas.

Tocó las manos de ambos, los acarició y apreció. Al fin podía respirar.

El peso de su cuerpo fue menor, sonrió feliz. Aun conectados y postrados en esas camillas, ella se sentía feliz, los tenía con ella. Ya estaba allí, para cuidarlos y jamás separarse de ellos. Ella lograría que mejoraran.

El rostro de su madre estaba con algunas heridas y su padre tenía un brazo inmovilizado con vendas.

Acarició el cabello de su madre, sus piernas fallaron un poco y se hincó su lado. Pasó sus manos por su cuerpo, apenas con las yemas de sus dedos. Tan solo era sentirla, ser consciente de ellos, saber que eran ellos.

Un sollozo se le escapó, se regañó por ello. No podía llorar, ellos estaban bien.

Se limpió rápidamente la humedad, avergonzada. Sus padres no debían verla así. Volteó hacia su padre, repitió su análisis. Sonrió al mirar la cicatriz en la mano derecha de su padre, la diminuta mordedura. Tocó su pecho. Observó su pecho. Escuchó...

Y nada.

Ningún pitido, nada. Tan solo su irregular respiración.

El corazón se le aceleró, sintió el miedo correr por sus venas. Avanzó hacia el aparato. Tocó a su madre, a su padre...

Los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres.

(…)

La camioneta pasó a su lado, a una velocidad vertiginosa. Bella levantó el rostro al cielo oscuro. Se recostó en la banqueta, concentrada en la pelea por comida de los roedores.

Las pisadas apresuradas corrían a su lado, algunas monedas pasaron sus pies y rodaron hasta las rendijas del desagüe. Dos gatos avanzaron silenciosamente por los altos botes, miraron los roedores y brincaron atrapándolos. Bella miraba como un grupo de perros persiguieron después a los mismos gatos.

El tiempo siguió avanzado, escribiendo las historias de cada organismo que por esas calles pasaban.

Bella era ahora una espía, observando silenciosamente cada detalle. Sus piernas se mantenían retraídas y sostenidas por sus brazos, la barbilla descansando sobre éstas y sus parpados esforzándose por mantenerse abiertos.

Su burbuja se rompió con el llanto de alguien.

Miró hacia los lados, se levantó lentamente y desentumió sus miembros. Avanzó atraída por ese sonido. Los pasos se fueron haciendo mas rápidos conforme el sonido se hacía más claro y fuerte. Pasó el callejón, tropezó con unos botes y unas cuantas cajas. El llanto aumentó su volumen. Llegó al final y nada. El sonido seguía inundando.

Las cajas de cartón estaban esparcidas, un enorme basurero se encontraba desparramado. Un grupo de cajas llamó su atención, se acercó y las removió.

Entre éstas, el pequeño rostro que apareció renovó fuerzas y lloró.

Bella se agachó a su altura, lo tomó en brazos y miró de cerca. El bulto se removía desesperado en sus brazos, disminuyó su sonido conforme ella avanzó hacia la avenida y la luz. Estaba envuelto en una manta bordada, analizó la manta pero ésta estaba manchada en sangre. Tocó un mechón de cabello con su dedo índice, sin creer lo que veía. El niño detuvo su llanto al sentir la caricia, se removió hacia el calor que le proporcionaba. Bella lo miró más de cerca a la luz, el niño que mantenía en sus brazos tenía el cabello cobrizo y delgado. Su rostro estaba manchado en sangre y se veía hinchado.

Parecía un recién nacido.

Pasó su dedo a lo largo de ese pequeño rostro y sintió la suavidad. Sonrió, el niño hizo una mueca con la caricia pero se acercó aun más.

_Parece una ratita, _pensó Bella.

Acercó su rostro al del niño y lo sintió. Algo dentro de ella cambió: el dolor. El dolor había disminuido, no era sofocante. Sorprendida abrió los ojos y el niño la miró.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios (=

Deseo agradecer mucho a mi beta, que entre tantas cosas, siempre logra entregar un capítulo.


End file.
